rules_to_a_soulwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension
Whenever a Soul gained more powers than the current shape can contain, the Being ascends a tier, becoming a different one without the need of a rebirth. This shapes the being's form in many cases, causing large amounts of pain, which could lead to the death of the being. The results of the ascension relates to the powers of the soul and the path of sinful or virtuous acts a Being has taken as of yet. The Path of Ascension Beings may rise beyond their current form. Humans may become something greater, with more potential, up to the point that they become Angels or Demons. It is only possible to ascend unto one Tier, leaving no way to skip one. Characters that wish to ascend need to consider two things that happen throughout the development of their mind. The first thing is the Soul Points Pool, the calculated growth of the Soul. Even through no development at all, a Being acquires Soul Points that are a resource to be spend throughout anything in the Ascension. This includes Simple Paths, Expansions and Mutations. This pool needs to be spend in order to calculate into the Ascension Pool. This pool depletes each time a character ascends. Second piece is the Equilibrium Paths. These are Expansions and Mutations that define the path a character will take towards sin and virtue, the balance that Angels and Demons partake. These paths increase or decrease the Equilibrium value and define whether a character follows the path of virtue and becomes an Angel, or falls into sin that results in becoming a Demon. The following is a table that categorizes both paths with corresponding values and results: Simple Ascending Paths Attribute Increase Cost: New level of Attribute in Soul Points A character can increase the Attribute through the growth of the Soul. The attribute may not increase over the Limit of the Attribute (depending on Tier of the Being and other factors). This happens overnight or at rest of the character. Increasing Special Attributes does not calculate into the overall pool that will calculate the Ascension itself. Talent Acquirement Cost: 10 Soul Points per Talent Point After character creation, one may receive Talents. These have to be earned not only through the Soul Points spend, but also need a developmental source. For instance, getting a Talent like Improved Concentration needs mental training and some time to meditate. Talents specified as "Character Creation only" cannot be purchased through this ascension. Detriment Extermination Cost: 15 Soul Points per Talent Point Detriments, as much as they define a character, may be too much of a hindrance. Some have the capability of being removed with time and practice. Stutter is such a Detriment. In cooperation with the GM, a character may remove a Detriment with Soul Points. These spend points do not count into the spend Soul Points Pool. Expansions These Ascensions are to increase the potential of the character, much like Talents do. What differs between the two is the requirement for Expansions. While Talents (rarely) require something to manifest in a character, Expansions are in need of Attributes or other Stats to be on a certain level (or higher) in order to manifest. Afterwards, they are set and do not lose their effect, should the requirements be lost. Following, Expansions are ordered by the effects (Mental, Physical and Ethereal). Physical Physical Expansions are to increase the potential of a character to perform in battle. This powers up characters in strength and grace, allowing them to take more of a beating or deal more damage in time. Berserk Stance Requirements: Strength 4, Constitution 6 Costs: 8 Soul Points Equilibrium Path: -1 Warriors perform quick rituals prior to battles to let their blood boil in anger and wrath, increasing their battle potential, though leaving their mind open, as their blood focuses them on the act of killing. In battle, a character with Berserk Stance can use a Complex Action to increase their Damage and their Weapon Skills by 2. This effect reduces INT and CHA by 2 each. Lasts 5 turns, adding a penalty to Weapon Skills by 4 for ten minutes afterwards. This skill cannot be used more than once every hour. Assassin Strikes Requirements: Dexterity 6, Intelligence 4, Widsom 4 Costs: 12 Soul Points While many know the path of fighting, assassin's know the path of killing. They know where it hurts, they know where to strike, they know what they are dealing with, with what they are dealing with. Each strike against the same target in a fight increases Precision by 1, staking up to 5 times. The effect is lost when the target is defeated (dead) or a different target is attacked in between. Mental Mental Expansions are working with the complex structure of the mind of the character, increasing the speed it processes information and allows for greater memory potential. Photogenic Memory Requirements: Intelligence 6, Wisdom 6 Costs: 12 Soul Points While Eidetic Memory is a power granted through birth, Photogenic Memory is almost as powerful and can be trained through extensive time. Each time a character remembers something, they are more prone to find details to be seen easier, as if looking at a photograph. Memory Checks receive a plus 4 on checks. Category:Facts Category:Character Progression